Girls Will Be Heroes
Girls Will Be Heroes '''is the 18th episode of Season 9. Summary Romeo's new invention has turned Cat Boy and Gekko into girls and give them different personalities. Amaya first thinks that having all girls as friends would be awesome but soon realizes that being friends with girls can't always be as fun as she hoped. So in order to get the boys back, she encourages her new girlfriends to believe in themselves and fight for what's right. Plot The episode begins in Amaya's room where Amaya is busy making friendship bracelets with beads, pearls, and gemstones with her new jewelry making kit for the Disney Junior Elementary School Arts and Crafts Fair. Suddenly, Greg and Conner burst through her bedroom door which made Amaya jump and drop her beads to the floor and scatter everywhere. Groaning in frustration, Amaya stands up from her chair and began to walk over to the boys but she slips on some scattered beads and falls flat on the back. Conner and Greg then held their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from laughing. Amaya snaps at them and wishes that they would just be a little bit like girls themselves, but Greg warns her about bringing negative wish energy to Starland. As they walked to school to prepare for the Arts and Crafts Fair, Conner, Greg, Jake, and Amaya set up their stands and place their arts and crafts on them. But then they find some kids looking sad because someone has stolen their crafts, which meant that the Arts and Crafts Fair might be canceled if no one finds them. So the quartets held their fists out to form a pact to announce that the PJ Masks will come into the night to save the day. After their transformation, Owlette decides that they should use the Owl Glider but Cat Boy slides into front of her and suggests that they should use the Cat Car while Owlette folds her arms and grumbles "Boys." Then started rolling her eyes. The boys ignore her grumbling as the four of them hopped into the Cat Car and rode off. Cat Boy uses his super cat ears to hear some evil villain laughter coming from the school. As they arrive there, they hopped out of the Cat Car and soon discovered that Romeo has stolen all the arts and crafts, but they had no idea why. Romeo explains to them that he stole the all the arts and crafts to make some crafts of himself by using his new invention, the Craft-O Factor! And if they want to get to the machine to stop it, they'll have to go through his other new invention, the Swapper Zapper, a new ray gun that he also invented. Pointing it at the PJ Masks, Romeo blasts a ray at them but the quickly separated just in time to dodge out of the way! Cat Boy tells Owlette and Fish Boy to distract Romeo while he and Gekko get the arts and crafts from him. Fish Boy agrees with the plan looking concerned, but Owlette grunted as she and Fish Boy did what Cat Boy planned as they flew in the air and called to Romeo to try and zap they. While Romeo was busy trying to zap Owlette and Fish Boy, Cat Boy and Gekko sneaked behind Romeo to get the arts and crafts back but just when Gekko uses his super strength, a metal ball fell out of the pile and landed on his foot and he let out a loud scream of pain as he dropped all of the crafts with a loud thud! Romeo spun around to see that he has been tricked and then points his Swapper Zapper at Cat Boy and Gekko and zaps them! As the two boys were knocked out unconsciously, Owlette and Fish Boy knew that it's time to be a hero! While Fish Boy kicked the ray gun out of Romeo's hand, Owlette shut down the Craft-O Factor and broke it's computer. Turning to see that his machine was now broken, Romeo stamped his foot in frustration and picks up his ray gun on the way to ride off on his lab, swearing that he'll get the PJ Masks next time. After Romeo left, Fish Boy and Owlette ran to Cat Boy and Gekko to see if they were alright. But when they helped them up, they both noticed that something wasn't right about them! Cat Boy's tail was bushy, he had long eyelashes, and he had claws on the tips of his fingers and thumbs. As for Gekko, he had some female lizard features on his PJ Masks Gekko costume which meant that Romeo's Swapper Zapper must had turned them both into girls! Jake saw that this was bad while he was in some kind of spell when he looked at the female Cat Boy's eyes, but Owlette was squealing with excitment now that her wish has finally come true! The next morning, Amaya, Conner (who is now named Connia), and Greg (now named Gregoria) were doing girl stuff together, like painting nails, doing each others' hair, giving each other makeovers, making jewelry, dancing to music, and talking with each other so much. Just then behind the door, they could hear Captain Jake talking with Kwazii, who came along with him, as they knocked and opened the bedroom door and came in to check on the three girls. Jake asks how are things going just when Amaya hopped off her bed to tell him that things were great. Looking anxious, Jake asks if she misses her old friends but Amaya was still mad about Conner and Greg laughing at her for slipping. Kwazii steps in and asks if he can cast a spell on Connia and Gregoria to change them back into boys again but Amaya insists that they'll be fine as girls. But Kwazii was already doing his spell as he raised his paws up to Connia and Gregoria and shouted out the spell. Before anyone could stop him, the spell ends up making an explosion of smoke and blue and white sparkles and everyone's hair was messed up. Connia yells at Kwazii as she picks up a hairbrush and brushes her hair to fix it. He apologizes to Amaya while he helped fix the big hole left on Amaya's wall but Amaya quickly forgives Kwazii and tells him and Jake to not worry for that she doesn't need any spell to change her new friends back just yet. Exchanging worried glances, Jake and Kwazii said goodbye to the girls and left the room. Later, Amaya, Gregoria, and Connia were playing pillow fights. It was the best day Amaya had ever had! Until at school the next morning, the three girls were walking together when Connia saw James with his sisters, Sofia and Amber. She came up to the princesses' brother and started flirting with him, which had James feeling a bit awkward. But luckily, Amaya pulls her friend away from him and apologizes to Sofia and Amber as they left for their first class. But in Pirate-ology class, Connia was busy flirting with the other boys while Gregoria was hiding behind her school books when Kwazii made their introductions, even though he already knew that it's just Conner and Greg as girls. After class was over, Kwazii and Jake walk over to Amaya, who was sadly watching Connia holding a hand mirror while applying red lipstick on her lips and Gregoria was drawing cute animals in her notebook. They suggest to her that it's time to get her old friends back. Nodding her head solemnly, Amaya agrees and finally decides to get the girls back into boys. So once again, she and Jake held their fists out together but they turn to Connia and Gregoria and tells them join them in the pact. Later, nighttime finally came and the girls and Jake were ready to transform into their PJ Masks forms. While Jake transforms into Fish Boy and Amaya transforms into Owlette, Connia only became Cat Girl instead of Cat Boy and Gregoria only becomes Gekka instead of Gekko. When all four arrived at the PJ Headquarters, Owlette decides that they should use the Owl Glider so they can fly above and find Romeo. As they got on, Owlette drove it above the town and uses her super owl eyes to find and spot Romeo at the school. When they arrived and hopped out of the Owl Glider, they confront Romeo and Fish Boy orders him to change their friends back into boys again as he points at the girls to show what Romeo has done. Romeo saw the female Cat Boy and female Gekko and was shocked that his ray gun changed their genders. But then laughs at them which annoyed Cat Girl and Gekka shrank back with fear. Luckily, Owlette and Fish Boy defended them and orders him once again to hand over his Swapper Zapper ray gun so they can use it on their friends to make the girls into boys again. Romeo pulls out his Swapper Zapper ray gun and holds it out to give it to Owlette but he swipes it away from her and he blasts a ray from the ray gun again! Quickly, Fish Boy, Owlette, Cat Girl, and Gekka split up and did their best to dodge the ray's attacks! The ray head straight for Cat Girl but she uses her sharp claws to slice it in two and then she uses her super cat jump to get to Romeo. But Romeo got out of the way just in the nick of time that Cat Girl fell face flat on top of his lab and she broke a claw. Staring down at it in depression, Cat Girl ran away with her super cat speed to the department store to find a nail filer. After she left, it was Gekka's turn to battle Romeo but seeing his evil grin made her back away slowly and run off to the alley to find Cat Girl filing her broken claw with a nail filer. As Owlette and Fish Boy joined them there, they asks them what's wrong as Cat Girl explains that she broke a claw in the battle while Gekka says that Romeo is too scary to face. While Jake tells them that Owlette is a girl and not running away from him, Owlette realizes that the Swapper Zapper ray didn't just turn her friends into girls, but exact opposites of themselves. Fish Boy walks over and tells the two girls that there's nothing to be afraid of and tells Cat Girl to not worry about her claws anymore, then tells Gekka that even the scariest face can't stand up against a strong lizard like her. Owlette then tells them that just because they're girls, doesn't mean that they can't be heroes and help them defeat Romeo. Now convinced, Cat Girl and Gekka decides that it's time to be a hero and stop hiding. So Owlette has an idea: Cat Girl will use her new super cat charms on Romeo to distract him while she, Gekka, and Fish Boy get the Swapper Zapper ray gun to put it in reverse and turn her and Gekka back to normal. Cat Girl nods her head in agreement and says that she can use a little bit of fun. As the PJ Masks ran out of the shadows to confront Romeo once again, Owlette and Fish Boy flew up to hide in the trees and Gekka uses her camouflage to turn invisible until Cat Girl uses her super cat jump to jump over the villain and onto his lab. Just as Owlette planned, she uses her enchanting super cat charm just to put Romeo in a love trance to distract him and give her friends time to sneak up and snatch the ray gun away from him. However, Cat Girl was have so much fun flirting with Romeo that the invisible Gekka was having trouble trying to get the ray gun away from him when her friend brushed him under the chin with her tail. Fish Boy hisses at Cat Girl to not overdo it but Owlette insists that she might know what she's doing as Cat Girl continued to talk to Romeo in a sugary sweet tone. When she uses her tail to tickle him under the nose, Romeo sneezes and he threw his Swapper Zapper ray gun into the air. Gekka quickly turned visible again to catch it before it hit the ground! Realizing that he has been tricked, Romeo ran passed Cat Girl which made her spin and get herself wrapped up in her own tail to get his ray gun back. But Gekka reluctantly threw it to Owlette so Romeo ran to her and Owlette threw it to Fish Boy who threw it to Cat Girl, who finally freed herself and caught it. Romeo saw it in her hands and ran to get it but Cat Girl used her super cat speed to run around him and make him so dizzy that he fell onto the ground. Cat Girl then stops to kiss Romeo on the cheek, which made him faint, and tossed the ray gun to Owlette. Before Romeo could wake up, Owlette switches the Swapper Zapper in reverse and points it at Cat Girl and Gekka, but they stop her to ask if she's sure she'll be happy if they become boys. Of course, Owlette will be happy to have Cat Girl and Gekka as boys again, even if they won't be around anymore. Even though having girls as friends may be fun, having Conner and Greg back is more important to Owlette than anything in the world because they may have laughed at her, but they're still her real best friends. So after hugging each other and saying goodbye, Owlette shoots the ray at the two girls and they immediately turned back into Cat Boy and Gekko! She then runs over to the boys and gives them both a big hug, saying that she's glad to have them back! When Romeo woke up, he saw that Cat Girl and Gekka have turned back into Cat Boy and Gekko again thanks to Owlette and storms off to his lab and drove off, swearing once again that he'll beat them next time and it'll be a good one. Later that afternoon at school, the Arts and Crafts Fair was finally here and Amaya, Conner, and Greg were pronounced the winners with blue ribbons with gold stars. After the faire was over, the trio and Jake and Kwazii have a cake celebration and Conner ands Greg apologizes to Amaya for laughing at her. Amaya forgives them immediately as she is now glad to have her old friends back when she and the boy raised their arms up in the air and shout out "PJ MASKS FOREVER!" Powers that Kwazii uses *Lolirock Crystal Spells (to try and turn Connia and Gregoria back into boys. But it failed and caused an explosion in Amaya's bedroom) *Appearing Powers (to make a brush and dust pan appear in Amaya's hands so she can use them to clean the glass and splinters off the floor) *Repairing Powers (to fix the big hole on Amaya's bedroom wall) Trivia *This episode is similar to White Crane from Hero 108. *Conner has his own female alter ego, Connia. And Greg has his own female alter ego, Gregoria. Transcript (Amaya, Connia, and Gregoria were busy doing girl stuff together. They laughed together when they heard Captain Jake and Kwazii's voices behind Amaya's bedroom door) '''Captain Jake: Heh! I'm telling ya', Kwaz. Romeo's weird Swapper Zapper ray just turned Cat Boy and Gekko into girls last night. Me and Owlette saw it with our own eyes. Connia: Us? Turned into girls? What in the world is he talking about? (Outside the room...) Kwazii: C'mon Jake. It can't be that possible. Captain Jake: Ah he! Oh yeah? See for yourself. (knocks on Amaya's bedroom door and calls for Amaya) Hello? Amaya! It's us! Can we come in? Amaya: (finishes brushing her hair and clips her hair pin back on) Sure. Come in. (Jake and Kwazii open the door and come into the room) Kwazii: (gasps as he saw the female Conner and female Greg) Whoa! I don't believe it! Captain Jake: Ha! Ya' should. Kwazii: (removes his eye patch and rubs his eyes, then turns back to Captain Jake) Okay, I do! Captain Jake: (turns to Amaya) Oh, hi Amaya. Kwazii and I just wanna stop by to check on you and the new girls. How are things going so far? Amaya: (hops off her bed and runs over to Captain Jake to give him a big hug) Everything's great, Captain Jake! Connia, Gregoria and I have been doing our nails, styling each others' hair, giving each other makeovers, and best of all, we made jewelry together! They're like the best sisters I've ever wished for! I'd never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I wish I could just thank Romeo for turning the boys into girls last night! Isn't this the greatest day ever?! (lets go of Captain Jake) Captain Jake: (looking anxious) Yeah but... Don't you think you want to have Conner and Greg back? I mean, they're still your friends. Amaya: (makes a face and turns away with her arms crossed) Hmmph! They were my friends... if they didn't laugh at me for slipping on some beads that I dropped! Kwazii: Hey. (steps in front of Captain Jake) He's gotta point, Amaya. You probably miss them by now. So even if they did laugh at you, it doesn't matter anymore. Like Jake said, they're still your friends. Amaya: (sighs deeply) You know, I guess you're right. Kwazii: Good. So, you want me to help the girls and change them back into boys again? I've been practicing on a new spell. Amaya: (spun around to Kwazii) Uh, no thanks Kwazii. You don't really have to do that. It's fine! (But Kwazii didn't listen as he held his paws in front of Connia and Gregoria and a small blue glowing circle appeared in front of his palms) Captain Jake: (holds his hand up to stop his friend) Kwazii, no!!! Kwazii: (opens his eyes) CRYSTAL SWAPARIOUZ!!!! (Before long, there was an explosion of smoke and blue and white sparkles that blew a piece of the wall with the window off of Amaya's bedroom and was replaced with a big hole) Everyone: '''(all covered in dust and ashes and their hair becomes messy. They all groaned in pain.) '''Captain Jake: (shakes his head and turns to Kwazii) Kwazii! That wasn't suppose to happen! I though you said you practiced! Kwazii: '(gets up and rubs his head) Uhh. Oh... Sorry. I guess I'm a little rusty on that spell. Is everybody okay? '''Connia: '(gets up and stamps her foot, furiously) Okay?! I'm not okay! (points to her hair) Look at what you did to my hair! 'Amaya: '(grabs Connia and pats her on the shoulder) Hey Connia! It's okay, calm down! It was just an accident! 'Connia: '(turns to angrily glance at Amaya) An accident? That mangy orange cat ruined my hair! It was perfectly perfect! Now I'll have to style it all up again! (pulls out a hairbrush from her pocket and brushes her hair. Then marches to Amaya's vintage mirror) 'Amaya: '(rolls her eyes and frowns, then turns to Kwazii who is fixing the big hole on her wall with his magic) '''Kwazii: (looking guilty as he uses his magic again to repair the hole on the wall and turns to Amaya) I'm sorry, Amaya. I was only trying to help, but then again it backfires. (claps his paws to make a dust pan and brush appear in Amaya's hands) I guess I still need to work on my spells. Amaya: '''(bends down to clean up the mess) It's okay, Kwaz. It was just an accident. I know you really wanted to help, but don't worry. I don't need a spell to get Connia and Gregoria back to being boys yet. It'll be fine, I promise. (Both Captain Jake and Kwazii exchanged worried glances at each other) '''Kwazii: Okay then. But if you change your mind, I'll still practice that spell to change Connia and Gregoria back into Conner and Greg again. (walks toward the door) We'll be leaving now so you girls have a good time. Captain Jake: (follows Kwazii) Yeah. Have fun you three, we'll see you at school tomorrow.(waves goodbye and closes the door behind him) Amaya: (waves goodbye) We will, bye. (goes over the Connia and Gregoria) Okay! Now who's ready for a pillow fight? (grabs a pillow from her bed) Connia and Gregoria: (raises their hands) I am! (Connia and Gregoria grabbed some pillows of their own and began hitting each other on the heads with them, then laughs. Amaya then joins them and feathers flew right out of the pillows as they continued their pillow fight) Amaya: (takes a break and hugs her pillow. Then smiles as she watches her new friends still hitting each other with their pillows) Hmm... this is the best day of my life. I could get used to this. (smiles and cuddles her pillow) (The next day at school, Amaya, Connia, and Gregoria were walking together when they saw Sofia, Amber and James) Connia: (coos) Oh! Who's that tall, blond, and handsome prince over there? Amaya: Uh, that's Prince James. Sofia and Amber's brother. Connia: James, huh? Ooh, he's cute. Amaya: Yeah he is cute, but maybe you shouldn't- (stops to find that Connia was with James) Connia: (grabs James by the arm and stares at him with a sultry stare. Then starts to talk in a flirty tone) Hey there, sweet prince. You're a cute, tall, and handsome one. Wanna go with me to have a milkshake after school? I'm buying. (bats her eyelashes) James: (feeling a bit awkward) Uh... (Feeling embarrassed, Amaya grabbed Connia's arm and pulls her away from James) Amaya: (whispers to Connia) Now's not the time, Connia. (turns to Sofia and Amber and smiles nervously) Sorry guys. My friend's just has an interest in boys. Sofia: That's alright, Amaya. It's fine. (grabs James by his arm) Come on, guys. We're gonna be late for Prince and Princess-ology class. (she and her step siblings hurry into the school) Amaya: (turns to Connia and Gregoria) We better get to class, too! Let's go! (runs to the school as the two girls follow her inside) (In Pirate-ology class, Kwazii makes Connia's and Gregoria's introductions even though he already knew that it's just Conner and Greg as their female selves) '''Kwazii: '''Everyone, I would like you all to welcome yer' new classmates, (turns to Connia) Connia. And (turns to Gregoria) Gregoria. Now, would any of you two like to talk about yerselfs? Category:Episodes Category:Season 9